Beautiful Child
by sofia313
Summary: Elijah loved his little girl more than anything in the world and he would have died for her. As he looked into her trusting eyes, he prayed that she would never find out what kind of a monster her father really was.
1. Chapter 1

France, 1002

 _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…_

Finn pressed his lips together and forced himself to concentrate on anything else than the sound of the heartbeat of the little girl who was sitting on his lap. Sweet little Alina. She was curled up against his chest, she was exhausted. What was taking his siblings so long? Normally Finn wouldn't have minded looking after his niece, she was the only humanity left in their family, but right now he had to struggle to stay calm.

It had been days since he had fed and he couldn't deny that he wouldn't have wanted her warm little body so close to him. Of course he would have rather died than harmed a child, especially her, but he still had to struggle to ignore the scent of her blood. He truly hated himself for it. His life had become a never-ending nightmare.

"Is everything alright, little one?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she hummed sleepily. "When is papa coming back?"

"Soon."

Hopefully.

"Are you cold or hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Sleepy."

Finn couldn't help but smile.

"I know. I am sure your father will be here soon."

She sighed, fighting against sleep. She didn't want to sleep before Elijah would return. Poor thing. This was no life for a child. Fleeing from her own grandfather… Finn wasn't sure how many moons had passed since they had left their home village, he had lost count. They had sailed at least four moons before finally arriving here. Finn couldn't remember the last time he would have slept in a bed or even indoors. They needed to keep moving and stay as unnoticed as possible.

The night was chilly and the sky was full of stars. Finn looked at the flames of the campfire and made sure that his niece was warm wrapped inside a blanket. She was still very small, but thankfully she didn't have to walk if she didn't want to, someone was always ready to carry her. Niklaus and Rebekah adored her and even Kol was acting like a decent man when he was with her.

Elijah had worshiped her ever since she had been born and he had always been a good father, but Finn had noticed the change in him. He hadn't been the same after losing Alina's mother. Elijah never talked about her and Alina had also stopped asking about her when she had noticed how much that upset her father. She was a smart girl, but she was still a child. An innocent child among monsters.

 _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…_

"Finn," Kol's voice suddenly said.

Finn startled and looked up.

"Where is Elijah?"

"He will be here soon, but I think you should give Alina to me now and go and find yourself some… furry friends."

Kol kept his tone of voice light, but Finn certainly understood what he meant.

"Yes," he murmured as he stood up and handed the sleepy child to Kol.

"Hello there, little darling," Kol said smiling. "Come to your favorite uncle."

"Is papa here?" she murmured.

"Not yet, but he said that I can keep you company until he comes. Is that alright?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good girl."

Kol sat down by the campfire and placed Alina onto his lap. Finn frowned, asking Kol a silent question. Why wasn't Elijah here? Kol shrugged and patted Alina's head.

"Are you comfortable, little darling?"

"Yes, Uncle Kol."

"Alright, good. Close your eyes, time to go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Elijah," Niklaus said. "I think you are clean."

Elijah startled, he hadn't noticed his brother. He wasn't sure how long he had scrubbed his hands and face in the river, just like he always did before returning to Alina after he had fed. The last thing he wanted was his little girl to see what he had become. A murderer. A beast. A monster. He had killed the only woman he had ever truly loved. Because of him, his little girl didn't have a mother anymore. How could he ever forgive himself for that? Maybe he hadn't meant to do it, but that was hardly an explanation. He was nothing more than a monster.

"I thought I asked you to go to Alina," he murmured. "It is not safe for Finn to be alone with her for too long when he has not fed."

"I sent Kol," Niklaus replied. "And I doubt that you have to worry about Finn, he has better self-control than any of us."

That was true; Elijah couldn't deny that he truly envied his brother. Finn was the only one of them who hadn't taken a human life.

"Where is Bekah?"

"I think she went to see if those people have anything in their carriage we could use," Niklaus responded.

Those people. Three men they had just killed. Elijah tried not to think about that. It took a moment before he realized that his brother was looking at him.

"What?"

Niklaus bit his bottom lip.

"I just want to ask… is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, of course," Elijah replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I have noticed how distressed you have seemed and I was wondering…"

"Everything is fine," Elijah cut in firmly. "As fine as it can be under these circumstances."

"Right. I just want you to know that if there is anything I can help you with, all you have to do is ask."

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you, brother, I appreciate that."

None of Elijah's siblings knew what had really happened to Alina's mother and Elijah had no intention to tell them. This was his burden to bear.

"It would be a lie to say that I would not be worried about my daughter," Elijah continued after a moment of silence. "She deserves better than this."

"She is with her family, where she belongs," Niklaus replied. "I have no doubt that we shall find a place where we can settle. A home."

"I hope so," Elijah sighed. "I am her father; I should at least be able to offer her a roof over her head."

Niklaus stepped in front of Elijah and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You are a good father, Elijah, you always has been. That little girl loves you more than anything in this world and she knows you are doing the best you can."

Unfortunately his best wasn't nearly enough. He loved his daughter with all his heart, but she deserved so much more than this.

"We should return to the camp," Elijah murmured after a moment of silence.

Niklaus nodded.

"Yes, we should."

Rebekah hadn't returned yet and there was no sight of Finn, he was probably catching himself a mouse or something. Kol was sitting by the campfire, holding sleeping Alina. He looked up as he heard his brothers coming.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked, keeping his eyes on his daughter. She looked so tiny and fragile, snuggling against Kol's chest.

"Yes, everything is fine. She wanted to wait for you, but she was too tired."

Silently Elijah sat down beside Kol and opened his arms. Kol tried to lift Alina up in order to give her to Elijah, but she grabbed his tunic with both hands.

"Sleepy," she protested.

"I know, little darling, but your papa is here."

She opened her eyes immediately.

"Papa!"

Elijah smiled warmly as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"There's my little pixie. Have you been good?"

"No," she replied proudly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"No? Have you been naughty?"

She grinned.

"Uh huh."

"Well… What should I do about that?"

"Be the bear!" she cheered.

She laughed as Elijah growled and tickled her, pretending to bite her.

"Have we learned our lesson?"

"No."

Elijah looked at Kol.

"She has spent too much time with you."

Kol smirked.

"Well, I am her favorite uncle."

"Sure you are," Niklaus huffed.

Alina yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, time to go to sleep, little pixie," Elijah said.

Finn had already placed a blanket on the ground; Elijah laid Alina down and lied down beside her. She had another blanket wrapped around her little body and she used Elijah's arm as a pillow. It made no difference if he was uncomfortable; he only wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He would have given anything if he could have offered her a home. Hopefully they would find a place to stay, at least for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Who's ready for the next course?" Kol asked cheerfully.

"You're all filthy gluttons," Finn snorted.

"And you remain ever the dullard," Kol retorted.

"Alright, enough," Elijah huffed and glanced at the bundle of blankets few feet away. Alina was asleep; she had barely slept at all last night. They had traveled the whole night, after Elijah and Niklaus had been forced to clean up Kol's mess.

"We need to get rid of the bodies before Alina wakes up."

"' _We_ ' should have never attacked this carriage in the first place," Finn stated, glancing at Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I was hungry." He paused and smirked at Niklaus. "And it seemed that I wasn't the only one."

Niklaus didn't say anything, he seemed tense. Elijah knew that he felt guilty. Rebekah was looking at the woman who was lying on the ground. She and four men had been traveling in the carriage.

"Such pretty clothes," Rebekah sighed. "What a shame they'll go to waste."

"Rebekah, we have discussed this endless…" Elijah started.

"No, _you_ have discussed this," Rebekah cut in sharply. "None of us had any say in the matter."

Elijah sighed, not this again.

"This lot were traveling somewhere," Rebekah continued stubbornly. "Their cart is full of silks and finery. Five of them, five of us. Wherever they were off to, why can we not simply go in their stead?"

"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand. Ridiculous," Elijah replied firmly.

"You saw the castle down the road, it was practically a gala," Rebekah argued. "This bunch were headed there, they…" Rebekah paused and sighed. "Think about it, Elijah, we could live as they do, at least for a time. Think about Alina, she would have everything she could ever need, she wouldn't have to sleep outside anymore and…"

"Silence," Elijah cut in, he had just heard something. A heartbeat. It was coming from the carriage. All his siblings followed him as he walked over to the carriage and yanked away a blanket. There was a young man hiding under it, he seemed to be in panic. He got up as quickly as he could and tried desperately to run. Rebekah was in front of him immediately.

"Well, aren't you a handsome one," she hummed.

The man was terrified; he tried to look for a way to escape.

"He looks like dessert to me," Kol stated as he appeared next to Rebekah.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the man pleaded. "I can help you. I…I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel. Of the very estate you just mentioned. I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you have slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."

Elijah and his siblings stared at the man for a moment before Rebekah spoke.

"Please can we keep him?"

"Rebekah, no," Elijah snorted. "What is our most important rule?"

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Never leave alive someone who has…"

"… seen what we are," they all finished.

"Thank you very much. A practice that has served us very well indeed," Elijah stated and took a step towards the man.

"She has a point," Finn argued, putting his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "He may be of use."

"Ah, a proper family squabble," Kol said cheerfully.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote," Niklaus stated. "All those in favor of letting him live?"

Rebekah and Finn raised their hand.

"Those inclined to gut him?" Kol asked, raising his hand. Elijah did the same; he thought it would be way too risky to trust a stranger.

"Well, Nik," Kol hummed. "What shall it be?"

"Papa?" a sleepy voice murmured before Niklaus managed to say anything.

Elijah turned around as quickly as he could, for a brief moment he had forgotten that Alina was there. The bodies… He was more than relieved to see that there was no sight of them and gave Finn a grateful look. Finn responded with a brief nod. Alina was standing next to the carriage, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart," Elijah said warmly."Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh," she murmured and looked at the man. "Who is that?"

"Well… He…"

Alina was already walking towards the man before Elijah managed to stop her.

"Hello," she said. "What is your name?"

The man stared at her disbelievingly. She tilted her head, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

The man cleared his throat before he managed to reply.

"Yes, I… Yes. My name is Lucien."

Alina smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Alina. Are you a friend of my papa?"

"Yes," Elijah cut in before the man managed to reply. "He is our friend, sweetheart. Isn't that right?"

Elijah was smiling, but he made sure that the man understood the meaning behind his words.

"Yes," the man said quickly and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, little lady."

Alina's face brightened.

"You are sweet. It is an honor to meet you too."

She tried her best to mimic his bow.

"That was very good, sweetie," Rebekah said. "You are just like a real lady already."

Alina smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. In fact…" she paused and picked Alina up. "You and I are going to be real ladies. This nice man is going to teach us. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Uh huh. Can I be a princess?"

"Of course you can," Rebekah giggled and hugged her niece.

"You already are a princess, little darling," Kol said and patted Alina's head. He had wiped the blood off his face.

"Yes, you are, Niklaus added.

Elijah glanced at Finn who gave him the "you better accept your defeat" look. It seemed that he didn't have much choice. Apparently they were going to become nobles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Lucien stared at the little girl, still unable to comprehend that she was actually a daughter of one of these creatures. How was that possible? She and her aunt were admiring the gowns and jewelry they have found from one of the chests in the carriage. Finn, Kol and Niklaus were trying on the tunics of the noblemen they had killed. Lucien startled as Elijah suddenly cleared his throat.

"Continue," Elijah stated impatiently.

It took a moment before Lucien remembered what they had been talking about.

"Yes… Yes, about children. Nobles don't take care of their children themselves, they have servants for that."

Elijah frowned.

"I see."

"It would be very strange if your daughter would not have a nursemaid," Lucien continued.

"Hmm, we can say that her nursemaid passed away during the journey."

Lucien nodded.

"Yes, that sounds believable. There is also something else. Children, especially girls, are expected to behave… a certain way."

"What way?" Elijah asked sharply.

"Well… They should be seen, not heard."

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"That is the way of the nobles," Lucien explained quickly. "Boys are valued more, girls are meant only to be married off to other noble families."

Elijah crossed his arms.

"If you think that I would told my daughter to stay quiet…"

"No, no, these are not my opinions, my lord, I can assure you. If I would have a daughter, I would love her just as much as my son, but unfortunately nobles don't think like that."

"How should my daughter act then?"

Lucien hesitated before replying.

"Noble girls should be quiet and obedient. They should not speak unless they are spoken to."

"Well, it's a good thing then that we are not really nobles," Kol stated as he stepped in front of Lucien. "My niece speaks when she wants to."

Lucien swallowed; he hadn't noticed that all the siblings had listened to his and Elijah's conversation. Apparently they had a better hearing than normal humans.

"Of course, my lord, I would never…"

"Calm down, Kol," Finn said. "He is trying to help us to fit in."

"Do you agree with him then?" Kol snorted. "You think our niece doesn't have the right to speak?"

"Of course she does, but if we are planning to do this, we must listen to him."

Lucien gave Finn a grateful look.

"Alright, how about we start with something else," Niklaus said.

Lucien nodded eagerly.

"Of course, my lord."

They started by practicing how to bow properly. It was a small, but also very important thing. Lucien smiled when it was Alina's turn to try.

"Very good, my lady," he said. "You are a natural."

"Thank you, my lord," she replied.

"No, no," Lucien said. "I am not a lord, my lady, you can call me Lucien."

She looked confused.

"What are you then?"

"I… I am just a servant," he replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I serve nobles. I am not as important as them."

"I think you are," she stated determinedly.

Lucien smiled.

"Thank you, my lady."

She smiled too.

"You're welcome."

Rebekah touched Alina's hair and lifted her up.

"She needs something to wear, there were no smaller gowns in the chest."

"Well… I believe I can find her something when we arrive at the castle," Lucien replied and looked at Elijah. "You can have more gowns made for her there."

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good." He paused and stepped in front of Rebekah, taking Alina from her. "What do you think, little pixie, would you like to have pretty dresses?"

"Uh huh," she hummed and leaned her head on Elijah's shoulder. "I want to look pretty for you, papa."

"Oh sweetheart, you already are the prettiest little girl in the world," Elijah assured and kissed her forehead.

Lucien thought that it was strange to see all of these creatures showing so much kindness to this child. He didn't know what they were exactly, but he certainly knew what they were capable of.

"What do you think, sweetheart, does your uncles look pretty now?" Elijah asked.

Alina looked at her uncles and nodded.

"Uh huh, especially Uncle Nik."

Kol looked hurt.

"What about me?"

Alina smiled at him.

"You always look pretty, Uncle Kol."

Kol grinned.

"That's true."

Niklaus rolled his eyes. It truly was hard to believe that these were the same people who had slaughtered Count de Guise and his party.

"About addressing the nobles," Lucien continued the lesson. "You should call the Count "Your Grace", everyone else my lord or my lady."

"Sounds easy enough," Niklaus replied.

"That is just the beginning, I'm afraid. There is etiquette in the court and it can be quite complicated."

"I am sure you can explain it to us," Finn stated.

Lucien truly hoped that he could, he was afraid to imagine what would happen if he would fail.

"Can I go and play with the pretty stones?" Alina asked.

"They are called jewelry, sweetie," Rebekah said. "And yes, you can go."

"Thank you."

Alina was smiling happily as she headed to the carriage.

"Alright," Niklaus said. "Let's continue."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Elijah looked around as he entered the throne hall with his siblings, Alina and Lucien. He had never seen anything like this before. The stone walls were very tall and the windows were large. There were stone pillars, chandeliers, hundreds of candles, armed guards, musicians, servants and people wearing finest silks and jewelry. The center of the attention was the man sitting on the throne. He seemed somewhat bored as he greeted the people who were bowing at him.

"There," Lucien said. "You see the Count de Martel? When you speak to him, you should speak of hunting. He loves his hawks and his hounds. And… Um… May I suggest you bow deep, my lady Rebekah, he also relishes a healthy cleavage."

"Shall I also bow deep?" Alina asked.

"No, sweetheart," Elijah replied tensely.

"Oh. Why not? Don't I have cleavage?"

Rebekah hid her smile behind her hand.

"Do you know what that means, sweetie?"

Alina bit her bottom lip.

"No, but I have a pretty dress now."

"Yes, you do," Lucien said. "You look lovely, my lady."

She smiled, looking proud of herself.

"Thank you, Lucien. I like you."

"Thank you, my lady, I'm happy to hear that."

Curiously she looked around and squeezed Elijah's hand.

"Do I look pretty, papa?" she asked.

Elijah smiled as he looked at her and touched her hair. She looked adorable in her little gown.

"Yes, you do. Just remember what we talked about, alright?"

She nodded.

"I will, papa."

Kol, Niklaus and Finn were all staring up at the ceiling, still amazed by everything they were seeing.

"For God's sake, all of you, stop looking up," Lucien huffed and quickly brushed a lock of stray hair off Kol's shoulder before turning his back on him.

Kol's eyes narrowed as he leaned towards the servant.

"Touch me again and I'll tear your arms straight off," he whispered so quietly that Alina couldn't hear him. His siblings however could.

"Behave, Kol," Finn stated coolly. "I won't ask again."

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah muttered nervously as they approached the throne.

"Just speak as we practiced," Lucien replied. "And know that you look lovely, my lady. Almost as lovely as the little lady."

Alina let go of Elijah's hand and moved between Rebekah and Lucien.

"Are you worried, brother?" Niklaus whispered to Elijah. Obviously he had noticed that Elijah didn't like this whole plan at all.

"We are placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus," Elijah replied tensely. "My daughter's life."

"I will never let anything bad happen to Alina," Niklaus assured. "None of us will. You can count on that."

"Yes, you can, brother," Finn added.

Elijah pressed his lips together, he still didn't like this. They all stopped in front of the throne, Lucien took a step forward and bowed.

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise," Count de Martel stated.

"Indisposed, Your Grace," Lucien replied. "Gout. May I present his children." Lucien paused and turned to look at Elijah and his siblings. "The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah and Kol. Also the lovely Ladies Rebekah and Alina."

The Count stared at them suspiciously for a brief moment before standing up.

"Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."

A brief, but very uncomfortable silence followed his words, Elijah noticed Lucien swallowing nervously. Before anyone managed to say anything, Alina moved next to Lucien and bowed at the Count.

"It is an honor to meet you," she said, just as Lucien had taught. "You have a very big home."

The Count raised an eyebrow, but Elijah had already found the right words to say.

"Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels and we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace."

"Your Grace," Niklaus continued almost as soon as Elijah had finished. "I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades. Father said that you are the greatest hunter he has ever met."

The Count looked pleased, especially when Niklaus gestured to Rebekah.

"May I present our sister?"

Elijah tensed when he saw the nervousness on Rebekah's face as she stepped forward and bowed deep.

"Rebekah de Guise de Rochefort en Seine," she said softly and smiled at the Count. "Charmed."

The Count was smiling as well when he stared at Rebekah's cleavage.

"You are most welcome to Marseille, my lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

The Count nodded and glanced at Alina who had taken Lucien's hand.

"The child is also Count de Guise's?"

"No, Your Grace, she is actually my daughter," Elijah said.

"Where is her mother?"

"Deceased, Your Grace," Elijah replied as calmly as he could.

"Hmm, how unfortunate. Well, you still have plenty of time to find a new one who will give you useful children. Sons, that is."

Elijah had to struggle to stay calm.

"Yes, Your Grace."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the hurt on Alina's face and wanted immediately to pick her up. Unfortunately he couldn't do that, not yet.

"Lucien can take the child to her nursemaid," the Count stated carelessly.

"Sadly her nursemaid passed away during our journey."

"Ah." The Count paused and glanced at Lucien. "Take care of the child until Lord Elijah finds her a new nursemaid."

"Yes, Your Grace," Lucien replied and bowed.

It seemed that the Count didn't like children; he was basically telling Lucien to take Alina out of his sight. Elijah clenched his fists, he was about to tell the Count what he thought of him, but Niklaus touched his shoulder before he managed to do that. Lucien picked Alina up and looked at Elijah.

"I will get her something to eat, my lord," Lucien said quietly.

Somehow Elijah managed to nod.

"Yes, thank you."

Alina wrapped her little arms around Lucien's neck as he carried her out of the throne hall.

"Now, where were we?" The Count said. "Ah yes, your introduction to society… Perhaps that can be arranged, if that is what your father wishes."

"It is, Your Grace," Niklaus replied.

"Hmm. I will throw a feast tonight; you are all invited, of course."

"That would be an honor, Your Grace."

Elijah certainly didn't want to participate, but again, he didn't have much choice. They were nobles now and they had to play their part. If he would be able to do that, Alina would have a roof over her head and a comfortable bed to sleep in. If that meant that Elijah had to tolerate the Count, then he would do that. No matter how much he already disliked the man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Did I do something wrong?" Alina asked after Lucien had carried her out of the throne hall.

"No, no," Lucien assured. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let papa down."

"No, you didn't. I am sure your father is very proud of you."

She didn't reply, she just leaned her head on Lucien's shoulder. He didn't have much experience about children and he really wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you hungry, little lady?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she murmured.

"Alright, how about we go to the kitchen and find you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Good." She paused and lifted her head. "Down, please."

He smiled and placed her on the floor. She looked around curiously.

"Everything is so big here," she said.

"Yes, that's true."

She looked at the long hallway before turning her eyes on Lucien.

"I can run very fast," she said proudly. "Would you like to see?"

He hesitated, noble girls weren't supposed to run. They were supposed to walk gracefully and… She was already running.

"Wait!" Lucien pleaded and went after her. "Please be careful, little lady!"

She giggled and turned to look at him while she ran.

"You can't catch me…"

Suddenly she bumped into someone who was coming from behind the corner. The force of the impact made her fall on her back. Lucien gasped, afraid that she had hurt herself. Things got even worse when he saw who she had bumped into. The Lord Tristan. Oh no… The Count's son stared at Alina who got into a sitting position and smiled at him.

"I am sorry, your lord," she said. "I was showing Lucien how fast I can run."

Lord Tristan glanced at Lucien who bowed quickly.

"My lord. May I present Lady Alina de Guise?"

"Hello," Alina said, she was still smiling.

"My lady," Tristan stated and held out his hand. Alina took it, letting him help her up.

"Thank you," she said and bowed.

"You are welcome. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no, I have fallen down before," she replied. "One time I climbed a tree and fell down, papa was angry at me. He said that I could have really hurt myself, but Uncle Kol said that I was like a little squirrel. I like squirrels, they are cute. Do you like them?"

Tristan seemed somewhat uncomfortable, as far as Lucien knew; he didn't have much experience about children either.

"Not particularly," he stated and looked at Lucien. "Is she Count de Guise's daughter?"

"His granddaughter, my lord," Lucien replied.

"Hmm. I was not aware that he has children."

"He has four sons and a daughter, my lord. They just arrived."

"I was in the carriage," Alina announced proudly. "Have you ever been in the carriage, my grace?"

"Yes, I have," Tristan replied.

Thankfully he ignored the wrong title; Lucien didn't dare to correct her in front of Tristan.

"I saw you have a lot of horses here," she continued. "Could I go and pet them?"

"I am sure your nursemaid can take you," Tristan replied.

"What is a nursem…"

"She doesn't have a nursemaid at the moment, my lord," Lucien cut in. "I… His Grace told me to look after her until her father finds her a nursemaid."

Clearly the matter didn't really interest Tristan, but thankfully he wasn't rude to Alina. Surprisingly she didn't seem in any way intimidated by Tristan.

"Would you like to try to catch me?" she asked. "I can run really fast."

Tristan raised an eyebrow, she certainly didn't sound like a noble girl.

"What would your father say if he would see you running?"

Alina looked thoughtful.

"Well… I think he would catch me and be the bear."

"Excuse me?"

"He always does that when he catches me," Alina explained smiling. "I can show you."

Tristan's eyes widened when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a growl.

"Now I will eat you!"

"My lady," Lucien said quickly. "Perhaps we should go…"

"Tristan?" a female voice suddenly said. The Lady Aurora. She stared at her brother and Alina whose arms were still wrapped around Tristan's waist.

"Sister."

"What… Who is this little one?"

"Alina. What is your name?"

Aurora smiled.

"I am Aurora de Martel. It is nice to meet you, Alina."

"You too. You have a pretty name."

"Thank you, so do you." Aurora paused and cleared her throat as she looked at Tristan. "So… What are you doing to my brother?"

"I will eat him," Alina replied. "I am a bear."

"Really? Well, I must say that you are a very cute bear."

"And scary," Alina said determinedly.

"Yes, absolutely."

Aurora paused again and looked at Lucien.

"My lady," he murmured and bowed.

"Where did this little sweetheart come from?" she asked.

"She is Count de Guise's granddaughter," Tristan replied and took a step back.

"Oh. Are you taking care of her, Lucien?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I… She is hungry, so I thought I will take her to the kitchen…"

"Oh no, no, no," Aurora cut in. "Tristan and I are on our way to the dining room, she can join us."

Lucien swallowed, trying desperately to find a reason to decline. He hadn't had time to teach her any kind of table manners.

"Would you like to come with us, little one?" Aurora asked.

"I guess so, if Lucien can come too."

"Aurora…" Tristan protested.

"Brother, please, just look at her. She is adorable, just like a little doll."

"No, I am not," Alina protested. "I am a big girl."

"Yes, of course you are," Aurora said smiling and touched her hair. "Come on, let's go."

This wasn't good at all, but unfortunately there was nothing Lucien could do now to stop this. He could only hope that Alina would remember what he had taught her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Elijah paced back and forth in his bedchamber, he was about to lose his temper. Where had Lucien taken Alina? She should be here already. He should have never let her out of his sight. If something had happened to her…

"Papa!" Alina's voice cheered as soon as the door to Elijah's chamber opened. He scooped her up as soon as she ran over to him.

"There you are," he sighed, feeling very relieved. "Where have you been?"

"I met a princess," she explained, clearly excited. "A real princess. And a prince. He did not talk much, but he was nice, I like him. And the princess, her name is Aurora, she said that I look like a princess as well and she taught me how a lady eats soup. It was difficult, I kept spilling my soup, but she said it was alright, she didn't laugh at me. And then we ate chicken and I didn't know I was supposed to use a fork and a knife, so I ate with my hands and she ate with her hands too and she said to the prince that he should also eat with his hands, but he didn't want to and we laughed at him and he pouted and it was funny."

"That's…nice, sweetheart," Elijah replied, trying to understand what his daughter was talking about. He looked at Lucien who had come in with Alina.

"I apologize, my lord," he said. "I was taking the little lady to the kitchen when we ran into the Count's son and daughter, the Lord Tristan and the Lady Aurora. She invited the little lady to join them in the dining room."

"I see."

"Everything went well," Lucien added quickly. "Lady Aurora liked the little lady very much."

"I liked her too," Alina said and paused, looking at Lucien. "Can papa meet her too?"

"I am sure he will," Lucien replied. "The Count is throwing a feast tonight; she and her brother will be there."

Alina's face brightened.

"A feast? Can I come too?"

Lucien hesitated, he seemed very uncomfortable.

"I would love to have you there, little lady, but…"

Elijah frowned; he understood what the problem was. Children weren't welcome to this feast. Well, his daughter would be.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said firmly. "Of course you will come with me, if you are not too tired."

She let out an excited cheer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, papa! I promise to be good."

Elijah smiled and rubbed her back.

"I know, little pixie."

Lucien was clearly concerned, but Elijah gave him a determined look before placing Alina on the floor.

"My lord, about the nursemaid…"

"My daughter won't need one," Elijah replied. "She will stay with me or my siblings."

Lucien bit his bottom lip.

"Alright. She has her own bedchamber, shall I…"

"She will stay here with me," Elijah cut in firmly. "If anyone asks questions, you can tell them that I am very fond of my daughter and she has recently lost her…"

Elijah couldn't finish his sentence, but thankfully Lucien understood what he was trying to say.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything you need?"

Elijah was about to say no when something occurred to him.

"Can you arrange Alina another gown for the feast?"

"Yes, my lord, I believe so."

"Another gown?" Alina asked. "But I already have a pretty gown, why do I need another one?"

Elijah smiled.

"Sweetheart, do you remember when I told you that we are nobles now? Noble girls have more than one pretty gown."

"Really?" she asked curiously. "How many gowns do they have?"

Elijah had to admit that he didn't actually know, so he looked at Lucien.

"Dozens, little lady," the servant replied smiling.

Alina's eyes widened.

"Why do they need so many gowns?"

"Well… They wear a different gown every day, sometimes many different gowns per day."

"Why?"

"It is customary, I suppose. Wealthy people wish to demonstrate their wealth."

Elijah could easily pick up a hint of bitterness in Lucien's voice. The servant cleared his throat and smiled at Alina.

"I will bring you the new gown."

"Thank you, Lucien," she replied smiling.

"You are welcome, little lady."

"Could you also ask someone to prepare a bath for my daughter?" Elijah asked before Lucien was out of the room.

"Of course, my lord."

Alina pouted her lips.

"A bath? I do not want to take a bath, papa."

"Well, you will have to, sweetheart," Elijah replied and touched her nose, making her to wrinkle it.

"What if I won't?"

"Well… Then I am afraid you will be caught by…the bear!"

She screamed and laughed as he chased her around the chamber.

"You can't catch me!" she giggled.

"Is that so? We shall see about that…"

He let out a roar and continued chasing her until someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

A servant girl entered the room and curtsied.

"I came to prepare the bath, my lord."

"Yes, good, thank you. It's for my daughter."

"Hello," Alina said cheerfully.

The servant girl looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, my lady."

"You really do not have to prepare a bath for me," Alina said.

The girl looked a little confused.

"Why is that, my lady?"

"Because I do not want to bathe…"

"Alright," Elijah huffed and picked Alina up. "That is enough. You will take a bath and that is final."

He tried not to laugh when she stuck her tongue out. Thank you very much Kol.

"Is that an appropriate behavior for a lady?" he scolded, trying his best to sound serious.

"I am not a lady, I am a bear cub," she replied and stuck her tongue out again.

Elijah smiled and kissed her cheek. He loved his little girl so much that it hurt. He would have done anything for her. As he looked into her trusting eyes, he prayed that she would never find out what kind of a monster her father really was.


End file.
